Opposites Repel
by The Pixy
Summary: After going into a mind readers tent and falling a sleep Dawn falls madly in love with the one person she despises the most. Paul. She decides to leave Ash and Brock and follow her gray haired love.


**(I don't own Pok**é**mon, okay? Okay…)**

_Note, the following was written in Microsoft Word 2007 on Microsoft Windows 7._

"Madame Aglaé, tells your fortune from your unconscious mind." Dawn read from a sign," Doesn't that sound just incredible?" It was a glorious day in Hearthome City. It was the evening after Ash's Tag Battle Tournament and as they were headed to the Pokémon Centre Dawn saw this sign and then it was now, and then I don't know what happened.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But we have to get to Solaceon City, remember?" Ash pointed.

"I know, I know, but this is one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh and I just want to do just a little more sight seeing before we leave. It'll only take a minute, please?" Dawn pleaded to Ash and Brock

The boys sighed," We'll be waiting at the doors of the Pokémon Centre, meet us there okay?" Brock asked

"Alright, I'll see you guys eventually!" Dawn shouted happily as she ran in and waved

After Dawn had waltz into the tent, she didn't see much besides the magenta tarp on the walls and a small women sitting near a small table across from an empty chair. She had a purple cloak covering nearly her entire body," Umm…" Dawn said, intimidated," Are you Madame Aglaé?"

"Yes child." She said in an old voice," Please, sit down and place your palm on top of mine." The woman placed her hand on the table. Dawn sat down, got comfy and placed her hand on top of Aglaé's," Ahh… I can see you now… You are a young girl around the age of 10. You are a beautiful one. I'm sure you will be a beautiful person once you get older."

"Really?" Dawn shouted with glee

"Yes, but, you came here to see your future. And that is what I shall do. Now, close your eyes young one." She said causing Dawn to shut her eyes.

"Now, you shall go into a deep slumber when I count to trois… Un… Deux… Trois!"

And Dawn fell into a sleep…

Dawn awoke later in a moderate daze," What happened?" She said slightly groggy. She saw that Aglaé wasn't there anymore," What time is it." Dawn checked her Pokétch and began scrolling to the Digital Clock," AH!" She shrieked in panic," I was supposed to meet Ash and Brock an hour ago!" She ran out immediately in a panic

She sprinted in the dark of Hearthome as quickly as she could. She was just barely missing people, lamp posts and other things. As she was trying to recover from one near miss she struck a person. She was knocked down. She cringed as she hit the ground and her tuque fell off," Sorry!" She shouted in distress as she started to look where her hat landed," I'm in a hurry, I didn't see you!"

"Watch where you're going next time." Said the person she hit in an angry and at the same time calm voice.

Dawn found her hat put it back on and looked to see who said that to see it was," Paul?" She said in somewhat shock.

_And here's where it gets funny._

Dawn immediately stood up and brought her face not 10 cm away from Paul's face," Hi Paul." She said seductively, batting her eyelashes.

Saying Paul didn't see this coming would be an understatement. But he calmed down after a few seconds," Personal space." He said nonchalantly

"Oh Paul!" Dawn shouted giddily as she hugged him.

Paul's face began to turn red," Please get off of me Dawn." Paul said trying to hold any emotion back.

"But if I'm off of you, how can I hug you?"

"That's the point!"

"But I love you Paul. And love is a magical thing that must always be embraced."

"I remember you calling me a 'nasty, insulting, spoiled brat' back in Orebourgh City, remember?"

"Oh Paul, I was younger back then. A young child and a fool."

"It was no less than two months ago!"

And that's when Dawn realized she had to go somewhere over an hour ago," Paul, I almost forgot. Were you going to the Pokémon Centre by any chance?"

"If I say yes will you stop hugging me?" Paul asked, frustrated

"I'm going there to! We could go together!" Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and began on her way to where she should've been before.

_What has happened to Dawn? Why does she love Paul? What happened in the tent? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?_

P.S. If you got that Futurama and Spongebob reference you get a cookie.


End file.
